My Girl
by Jade Miranda
Summary: –Você sempre será a minha garota, Sakura-chan.


**N/a**: Olá, pessoas. One shot nova e cheia de açúcar, pois é. Agradecimentos a Dé por toda a paciência em betar minhas histórias. :]

**Obs**: As personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

**Obs²**: Ideia antiga que só agora pude escrever. Se você não gosta do casal é melhor não continuar a ler :)

**Obs³**: A música utilizada chama-se: My Girl (_Minha garota_) do Tiago Iorc. Na fanfic abaixo só foi utilizada algumas estrofes, ok?

* * *

**My Girl**

Observava-se no grande espelho do quarto. A elevada barriga de quase nove meses estava tão bonita. Bem, pelo menos ela considerava bonita, se fosse há meses atrás confessaria que entrara em uma crise de insegurança por sua aparência.

Sentia-se mais bonita. Ino lhe dissera que seus cabelos róseos estavam mais sedosos e brilhantes. A cada mês de gestação ela reparava com satisfação que seus seios ficavam maiores, mas em compensação as dores nas costas eram constantes.

Seu trabalho havia sido reduzido sob ordens diretas da Hokage. E ninguém em sã consciência desafiaria uma ordem da _Princesa das Lesmas_. E ainda era apoiada por seu marido hiperativo, que logo sucederia sua antiga sensei como Hokage da Vila Oculta da Folha.

Por falar no seu marido, este estava sendo um anjo. Um verdadeiro _gentleman_. Sakura soltou um suspiro mirando sua imagem. O que seria dela sem Naruto? Pensar nesta hipótese era algo... Estranho.

Usava um vestido lilás de um tecido leve e confortável, e ao contrário do que poderiam pensar não era brega. Sakura estava grávida e não doente, e ainda era uma mulher muito vaidosa. Além disso, queria muitas fotos dessa época para mostrar ao seu filho futuramente.

[...]

Naruto andava de um lado para o outro, completamente nervoso. Sasuke estava tentado a esmurrar o amigo para que ele ficasse quieto, mas entendia completamente o que Naruto sentia. Fora assim com ele quando Hinata estava grávida.

–Dobe, tente ficar calmo. – O Uchiha falou sentado com as mãos em frente ao rosto.

–Como você quer que eu fique calmo, Teme? – O loiro rosnou entre os dentes sem parar de se mover.

Hinata que voltara da cafeteria pousou a mão sobre o ombro do marido, ele mirou o rosto da jovem Hyuuga e ela lhe presenteou com um pequeno sorriso amoroso.

–Ele não vai conseguir se controlar. – ela sussurrou próxima ao ouvido do moreno. – Deixe-o extravasar tentando fazer um buraco no chão.

[...]

Assistir aos partos de suas pacientes era algo tão fácil, comparado com o que ela estava sentindo. Nunca mais diria ser fácil controlar a respiração num momento desses, e nem os gritos que por vezes ficavam presos em sua garganta.

Ino permanecia ao seu lado segurando sua mão, lhe incentivando a ter forças. Sakura não quis que Naruto estivesse ali. Sabia que era bem possível que o loiro desmaiasse de nervoso vendo-a naquele estado.

Ela confiava plenamente em Tsunade, e a médica lhe dava todo o apoiou. Arfando, Sakura, pedia a todos os Kamis que conseguisse suportar toda aquela pressão. Mas, assim que um choro preencheu a sala, seus olhos verdes encheram-se de carinho. Sua sensei carregava o fruto do seu amor com Naruto nos braços, e, cortando o cordão umbilical do pequeno, enrolou Jiraiya num cobertor branco para, em seguida, entregá-lo a mãe.

Ino tinha os olhos marejados assim como a maior parte da equipe médica. Sakura não via mais ninguém. Aproximou seu rosto do filho aspirando a fragrância de vida. Não possuía controle sobre seus lábios que insistiam em estender-se e seus olhos esmeraldinos cravavam naquele ser indefeso em seus braços, precisando do seu alento.

Sorriu ao sentir sua antiga sensei repousar um beijo sobre sua testa, afastando seus cabelos róseos bagunçados.

–Parabéns, meu anjo, ele é lindo.

–É sim, Tsunade-_shishou, _e ele é a cópia do pai.

•••

Quatro meses haviam se passado desde o nascimento de seu filho. Já estava por volta de meia-noite quando ouviu um pequeno choro vindo do quarto ao lado. Suspirou, contudo seus lábios se esguicharam para o lado. Dormir por muito tempo não era algo tão comum agora. Porém quando ia se levantar percebeu que Naruto não estava ao seu lado. Estranhou.

Deslizando o robe sobre o corpo, e prendendo os cabelos num rabo de cabelo mal feito, espreguiçou-se, seguindo para o quarto do filho.

Porém qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver, ainda que de forma desajeitada, o marido tentando acalmar o bebê que soltava encurtados protestos.

Naruto estava de costas para ela e como permanecia entretido com o filho, parecia não estar alerta à presença da rosada.

–Ei, calma, campeão, mamãe está dormindo, dattebayo. – Tentando cantarolar uma canção de ninar estranha, o pequeno começou a chorar mais alto.

Sakura não conseguiu prender o riso.

–Sakura-chan? – Ele soltou um riso amarelo virando-se e vendo a esposa na soleira do quarto.

–Dê-me ele aqui, Naruto.

Assim que sentiu os braços da mãe, o pequeno se acalmou. Sakura se aproximou da mesa e ligou o aparelho de som, uma melodia tranqüila tomou o quarto. O bebê foi fechando os olhos levado pela melodia.

**I've got sunshine**

**On a cloudy day**

**When it's cold outside**

**I've got the month of May**

_Eu tenho o brilho do sol_

_Num dia nublado_

_Quando está frio lá fora_

_Para mim é como se fosse a primavera_

Naruto tinha um grande sorriso no rosto ao observar aquela cena. Aproximou-se de Sakura abraçando-a pelas costas apoiando o queixo em seu ombro, assim vendo o rostinho do filho.

**Well, I guess you'll say**

**What can make me feel this way?**

**My girl**

**Talkin' 'bout my girl, my Girl**

_Bem, você vai me perguntar:_

_O que pode me fazer sentir desse jeito?_

_Minha garota_

_Eu estou falando da minha garota (minha garota)_

–Você me faz ser o homem mais feliz do mundo.

O que ela sentira por Sasuke, mesmo? Sim, havia sido um engano. E, admirando aqueles olhos azuis, ela sabia o que era o amor. E o quão bom era ser amada.

**I've got so much honey**

**The bees envy me**

**I've got a sweeter song**

**Than the birds from the trees**

_Eu tenho muito mel_

_As abelhas me invejam_

_Eu tenho uma canção mais doce_

_Que a dos pássaros nas árvores_

–E eu sou feliz por isso. – Sakura tocou os lábios do marido levemente, não aprofundando o curto beijo, tomando cuidado com o bebê adormecido em seus braços.

**Well, I guess you'll say**

**What can make me feel this way?**

**My girl**

**Talkin' 'bout my girl, my Girl**

_Bem, você vai me perguntar:_

_O que pode me fazer sentir desse jeito?_

_Minha garota_

_Eu estou falando da minha garota (minha garota)_

–Você sempre será a minha garota, Sakura-chan.

* * *

**N/a**: Bem bobinha, não é? :) Mas enfim... as ideias ficam martelando até eu escrevê-las. Além disso, já tinha um bom tempo que eu queria escrever uma NaruSaku.

**Se alguém gostar deixa uma review :D Beijo, e até a próxima!**


End file.
